gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Anderson is a student at the Dalton Academy who develops a close relationship with Kurt. It was stated that he would be a mentor figure for Kurt. He is in a relationship with Kurt Hummel since Original Song. He is portrayed by actor Darren Criss. Biography 'Season 2' In Never Been Kissed when Kurt offered to spy on the competition, he arrives at Dalton Academy and asks Blaine for information about what is going on, claiming that he is the new kid. Blaine explains that the glee group The Dalton Academy Warblers, are putting on a performance. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine leads him to the commons where the Warblers perform ''Teenage Dream, during which Blaine seemingly sings in Kurt's direction. The open and friendly atmosphere overwhelms Kurt, as does Blaine's attention. It is revealed afterwards that Blaine and his friends were completely aware that Kurt was spying but did not hold it against him and instead of beating him up, invited him for coffee, as they felt his terrible spying was "endearing" and that he possibly had another motive for scoping out the school. Kurt asks whether all the guys in the group are gay but Blaine explains that he is the only one and that their school has a no bullying policy, that everybody accepts him for who he is. This results in Kurt breaking down crying and talking in private to Blaine about how isolated & difficult his life is at school because of Karofsky. Blaine says that he understands where Kurt is coming from and explains how he himself was bullied at his old school. Rather than continue to deal with the abuse, he transferred to Dalton. He suggests that while Kurt could do what he did, the better thing would be to confront the bully since that is something Blaine regrets never doing himself. They must have swapped cell phone numbers as Blaine later urges Kurt to have "courage" via text. The next day, Kurt asks Blaine to help him talk to Karofsky about his closeted homosexuality. Karofsky first attempts to deny what happened then becomes violently defensive, pushing Blaine into a fence. When Kurt defends Blaine and pushes Dave away, he runs away. Blaine notes that he is obviously not ready to come out anytime soon. Still in a state of shock, Kurt explains to Blaine that before Karofsky, he had never had a kiss that actually "counted". Trying to cheer Kurt up, Blaine offers to buy him lunch. It's later revealed that Kurt now sees Blaine as a mentor, hanging a picture of him in his locker with the word "COURAGE" beneath it. In ''The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine have become close friends with Kurt telling his best friend, Mercedes Jones that he can't hang out with her because of Blaine's invitation and offers her a rain check. After doing this for the second time, the three of them (Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes) have dinner together at BreadstiX where it is revealed that Blaine likes Vogue (''his favorite 2010 cover being Marion Cotillard - the same as Kurt's), cares about politics involving the gay community – such as Prop 8 and Don't Ask, Don't Tell – and says that he's a college football fan, especially of the Buckeyes. Kurt commends him saying "way to break the stereotype" before giving him a high-five. Although he is obviously enjoying his talks with Kurt, Blaine gets a bit concerned about Mercedes spacing out and attempts a couple of times to draw her into their conversation. Blaine was later a key factor for Kurt transferring to Dalton. ]] In 'Special Education, Blaine, Kurt and the Warblers compete against the New Directions, singing Hey, Soul Sister at sectionals. In the episode, Blaine tries his very hardest to help Kurt acclimate to the customs of Dalton Academy and the seemingly aloof Warblers. When Kurt's ward (Warbler's pet bird Pavarotti) appears to be falling ill, he asks for Blaine's help. Blaine's explanation for Pavarotti's molting can be seen as a metaphor for Kurt's struggles at Dalton Academy. "He's got food, water, he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time". He gives Kurt an encouraging pat on the knee and leaves him to tend to Pavarotti. In ''A Very Glee Christmas, Blaine finds that Kurt is studying too much, convinces him to stop and help him practice a duet he is doing for an out of school performance. Blaine and Kurt sing Baby, It's Cold Outside in a flirtatious manner. Upon ending the song, they sit closely beside one another and share a playful smile. Before leaving, Blaine asserts that his female partner will definitely not be as good as Kurt. In 'The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Blaine and the Warblers perform Bills, Bills, Bills for rehearsal. He and Kurt have coffee with Rachel and Mercedes, where they tell Kurt about the trouble going on at McKinley. Blaine reveals to the girls that the football team only needs four more members to compete in the game. He later attends the game with Kurt. In Silly Love Songs, Blaine and Kurt argue over the meaning of Valentine's Day. Blaine claims it as his favorite holiday. He tells Kurt that he has a crush on "this guy" and asks if it would be too cheesy if he sang his feelings to his crush, before ordering and paying for both his and Kurt's coffee. Blaine calls for an emergency Warbler council meeting and tells them that he's in love. Blaine asks the Warblers to help him serenade the guy off campus, breaking a Warbler tradition since 1927. Blaine explains that the guy in question is a junior manager at the local mall's Gap and that the plan is called "The Warblers Gap Attack". At the mall, Blaine attempts to serenade his crush, Jeremiah with When I Get You Alone by Robin Thicke. After the performance, he asks him if it was "too much". Jeremiah then comes out, rebuffs Blaine, telling him that not only had he been outed by the performance but he'd been fired and though they may have had coffee twice, Blaine being a minor, made any relationship between them illegal. Kurt and Blaine return to the Lima Bean in their next scene where Blaine has become cynical towards Valentine's Day, lamenting over the fact that he'd made the relationship all up in his head. Kurt then explains to Blaine all of the unconscious flirting he thought they'd had and tells him he was sure the boy he was going to ask was him. Blaine calls himself clueless and replies that he's never been anyone's boyfriend. He tells Kurt that he really cares about him and he doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt follows the explanation by comparing them to'' When Harry Met Sally (claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself) and Blaine asks "don't they get together in the end?" Kurt then orders Blaine's coffee order before claiming he has an idea for them for Valentine's Day. At the end of the episode, Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers perform ''Silly Love Songs for the crowd, including Kurt's friends from McKinley. In Blame it on the Alcohol Blaine and Kurt attend Rachel's party. Blaine gets drunk, and ends up kissing Rachel during a game of spin the bottle. Afterwards, Blaine and Rachel sing Don't You Want Me in her basement. Blaine ends up being so drunk, he's unable to drive, so Kurt lets him sleep at his house. Burt walks in and finds Blaine, hungover, waking up in Kurt's bed. While getting coffee with Kurt, Rachel calls Blaine and asks him out, which he agrees to. During a conversation with Kurt, he questions whether he is gay or bisexual, which makes Kurt angrily explain how bisexual is a term used by gay guys so "they can hold hands with girls and feel normal for a change". Blaine gets angry at Kurt for not understanding his confusion. He accuses Kurt of acting just like Karofsky and storms out of the coffee shop. He goes on the date with Rachel, which she describes as "lovely" but they do not kiss and they had dressed up as the characters in the play. At the end of the episode, Blaine goes to the Lima Bean, where Rachel unexpectedly kisses him again to prove to Kurt that there is chemistry between them, whether drunk or sober. After the kiss, Blaine tells her that he is "100% gay" and thanks her for clearing it up for him. He then asks Rachel to save his spot in line, so he can go to the bathroom and leaves her speechless. Presumably, a conclusion to Kurt and Blaine's argument (since they return to being close friends in the next episode, and Blaine calls Kurt "the most moral and compassionate person I know"). In Sexy, Sue Sylvester visits Blaine and Kurt on their Lima Bean run. In an effort to form an alliance, Sue tells them about how she saw "sexy" written on their whiteboard and tells them they need to "outsex" the NewDirections to impress the judges at Regionals. Kurt dismisses this as classic Sue nonsense but Blaine immediately decides The Warblers need to be sexier. He invites the girls from their sister school, Crawford, to a performance of Animal, to test their sex appeal. During the performance he notices how Kurt's "sexy face" is awkward and shares his opinion. He also tells him he'll need some lessons on how to look sexy before Regionals. After looking over Kurt's identical and awkward variety of "sexy looks", Kurt confesses that he doesn't know how to be sexy because he doesn't know or want to know anything about sex, saying that he's more of a "romance" guy, and that all of those looks were his "uncomfortable" faces. Blaine offers to teach Kurt what he knows but Kurt doesn't want to hear it and asks Blaine to leave. Blaine approaches Kurt's father at his auto shop and asks him to give Kurt "the talk", admitting he's overstepping the boundaries a little. Blaine confides to Burt that he does not have the same relationship with his father that Kurt has with Burt. He says that he worked on a car with his father, saying that he believes it was because his father thought that "getting his hands dirty" might make him straight. Blaine also reveals that his father would never give him "the talk" and he had to search for the information himself. In Original Song, Blaine starts the episode soloing in the song Misery. After this performance, Kurt explains to him that sometimes he feels they aren't The Warblers but "Blaine and the Pips"; it is after this that Blaine realizes that the Warblers do rely on his vocals too much and that they will not beat New Directions or win Regionals that way. He proposes a change for the competition -- to make the lead solo a duet instead. He requests Kurt to be his duet partner upon hearing Kurt perform Blackbird by The Beatles as an ode to Pavarotti, who died suddenly. As he watches Kurt perform Blackbird, it becomes obvious that Blaine has had an epiphany about Kurt which causes him to smile. Later, Blaine interrupts Kurt decorating Pavarotti's tiny casket to rehearse their duet for Regionals. Blaine declares that his choice of song for their duet will be Candles by Hey Monday. He tells Kurt that he was looking for a song that was more emotional than his usual standard. When Kurt asks why Blaine chose him for his partner, Blaine takes a moment to reply. "Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" Blaine places his hand on top of Kurt's and continues to speak. "Watching you do Blackbird this week... That was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt... And this duet would be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leans in and they share their first kiss. Blaine eventually backs away, smiling and remarks that they should practice. Impishly, Kurt replies "I thought we were". Both boys lunge towards each other for their second kiss (showing that they have longed for each other for quite period of time). Later on, at Regionals, Blaine and Kurt perform 'Candles' as a duet and Raise Your Glass as a group, with Blaine as the lead. In the end, they do not win Regionals, but afterwards, when he and Kurt bury Pavarotti, Blaine says that they may not have won but they gained each other from "all of this' which is ultimately worth much more than a trophy. Blaine and Kurt hold hands as they walk away from Pavarotti's grave and the dead tree. In A Night Of Neglect, Kurt is seen showing Blaine around McKinley before the benefit concert. He comments that Kurt looks as though he misses McKinley. Karofsky then enters and starts abusing both Kurt and Blaine. Blaine, aggravated, shoves Karofsky to which Karofsky shoves him back. Santana sees this happening and comes to break up the fight. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are seen watching the performances at the benefit concert and cheering for everyone performing. In Born This Way, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Mercedes & Tina discuss the possibilty of Kurt transferring back to McKinley over coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine says he told Kurt he "would be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky" "Kurt needs to be safe". This implies that they have had previous discussions about this as a couple but Blaine's been very protective. Santana cooks up a scheme to get Kurt back in the picture. Once the situation comes to agreeable terms, Kurt gladly transfers back to McKinley announcing "Kurt Hummel's back in McKinley!" With his new direction club members around him, suddenly Blaine and the Warblers arrive explaining "I'll still have you after school and on the weekends but these guys won't" as he begins their farewell song Somewhere Only We Know. At the songs end, Kurt and Blaine hug, both with tears in their eyes. During the hug Kurt tells Blaine that he'll never say goodbye to him. It's with a heavy but happy heart that Blaine leaves glancing back & smiling at his boyfriend knowing that he'll be happiest with his good friends. In Prom Queen, Kurt and Blaine are at Breadstix. There is a tender moment where Kurt takes Blaine's hands in his across the table and Kurt proposes that they go to prom together. Blaine is reluctant at first and reveals to Kurt that when he asked the only other gay guy to a Sadie Hawkin's dance at his old school, three guys "beat the living crap out of us". Kurt tells Blaine that if it makes him feel uncomfortable at all, they do not have to go, and instead they can go see a movie, to which Blaine says "I'm crazy about you" and Kurt looks for an answer and says "So I'll take that as a Yes?". Blaine happily says "Yes" and Kurt yelps and grins from ear to ear. Back at home Kurt comes down to show Blaine, Finn & Burt the kilt he is planning on wearing to prom. Burt and Blaine both think that Kurt should not wear the kilt, because they don't want it to be a target for bullies. Kurt tells Blaine that "Prom is about joy, not about fear". Kurt stands strong and states he will go in his kilt, with or without Blaine. At the actual prom, Blaine & Kurt dance towards the stage during Friday but avoid slow dancing together during Jar of Hearts when it looks like every other couple seems to be enjoying their intimate moment so as not to attract attention and remain conservative as Blaine has said earlier. Blaine is next to perform singing I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You ''with Tina & Brittany as back up to Kurt's direction whilst a fight ensues between Finn and Jesse over Rachel. In a shocking twist, Kurt finds that he was selected as the Prom Queen with the king being Karofsky. Kurt, who believed and thought that McKinley students had grown or at least learned to ignore that fact he's gay, is emotionally hurt after realizing the fact that the students decided to humiliate him secretly by voting, rather than saying it to his face. Kurt runs out crying, Blaine chasing after him. While in the hallway, Blaine attempts to comfort him, telling him that it was just a "stupid joke". He regains composure & courage with Blaine in the hallway. Adamant that he is not going to give in, Kurt goes back to get coronated Queen saying "They can't touch us or what we have" to Blaine. Kurt announces "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton" after he receives the sceptre. Rachel begins applauding, which slowly spreads out amongst the entire student body. Principal Figgins then announces that as per tradition the King and Queen are to dance together. Karofsky gets up and walks with Kurt to the dance floor, during which Kurt suggests that perhaps this is the time for Dave to come out to the school. However, as the music starts, Karofsky finds himself unable to go through with it and rushes off in a huff. Blaine however steps in like prince charming and asks Kurt if he can have this dance, as Mercedes and Santana sing ''Dancing Queen. Blaine and Kurt spend the rest of the night relaxed and happy to be seen firmly together and finish the night with the couple portrait. 'Season 3' Blaine Anderson is rumoured to be coming back in Season 3. Blaine might have his audition for New Directions in Season 3. "As long as these two are a couple, they'll continue to mix worlds," Murphy told People, seemingly admitting that Blaine will eventually leave the Warblers. "Until season three, where I think Blaine might have to try out for New Directions'."' Source Songs Solos * Teenage Dream (Never Been Kissed) * Hey, Soul Sister (Special Education) * Bills, Bills, Bills (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) * When I Get You Alone (Silly Love Songs) * Silly Love Songs (Silly Love Songs) * Misery (Original Song) * Raise Your Glass (Original Song) * Somewhere Only We Know (Born This Way) * I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (The Prom Queen) Solos (In A Duet) * Baby, It's Cold Outside (Kurt) (A Very Glee Christmas) * Don't You Want Me (Rachel) (''Blame It On The Alcoho''l) * Animal (Kurt) (Sexy) * Candles (Kurt) (Original Song) Trivia *Knows a lot about football and loves football (especially the Buckeyes). *Knows Kurt's coffee order by heart. *Except at parties and on dates, he always wears his school uniform. *Kurt is his first boyfriend. *Favorite holiday is Valentine's Day, at least in the beginning of the episode Silly Love Songs. *Is shorter than Kurt by approximately two inches. *Has transfered to Dalton Academy because of bullying at his old school. *He thinks that Kurt is adorable. *Has had a solo at least every 2 episodes, as of Prom Queen. *So far he is the only recurring character that had the most solos. *Only Wes has said Blaine's last name, Anderson. *Commonly known as Blaine Warbler, by Rachel in Blame it on the Alcohol, and Kurt in Prom Queen, along with being referred to it by Brad Falchuk. *Was named after Blane from Pretty In Pink. *Is likely of half-Asian descent, as implied by Rachel in Blame It On The Alcohol (along with the fact that Darren Criss' mother is Filipino). *Knows a fair amount about cars. *Has performed at theme parks before (and sang Baby It's Cold Outside with Kurt in preparation for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular.) *Was bullied and beaten up by his peers prior to coming to Dalton. Personality Blaine is a sweet, charming and charismatic young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. He seems to spend a lot of time in introspection. Empathetic and understanding, he seems more than happy to offer a shoulder to cry on to a complete stranger. Blaine is well-spoken and educated, sharing long and lengthy conversations with Kurt regarding gay politics and even frivolous things like fashion magazines. He even seems to be a big fan of sports like football. He has a dry wit, subtle sense of humor and seems to particularly enjoy making others feel happy and comfortable. Before coming to Dalton however, he lived in a time of depression and fear, during which he was bullied for being gay. One of which is when he was beat up before prom while waiting for his partner's dad to pick them up. He transferred to Dalton because of its zero-tolerance policy regarding bullying. He now regrets not having the courage at the time to stand up for himself which has resulted in a sort of self-loathing for what he deemed to be his own weakness at the time. This may be what has led him to take on the role of mentor to Kurt, who he wants to help avoid make the same mistakes. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in" (Special Education), at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. Of course, this seems to happen most commonly when they are alone or at Dalton. When he attends Prom with Kurt in Prom Queen, he demonstrates reluctance to dance with Kurt or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences and the fact Kurt's school has become notorious to him for being intolerant of gays. After Kurt is elected Prom Queen (as a cruel joke) and manages to stand up for himself and accept the crown, Blaine realizes how strong Kurt is, and after the Prom King, Dave Karofsky runs away to avoid dancing with Kurt, Blaine steps forward to dance with Kurt infront of the entire school. While many speculated about Blaine's physical closeness and apparently flirty nature, his feelings for Kurt are not discussed until Silly Love Songs when he reveals a crush on another boy and later (after he is rejected by Jeremiah) when Kurt reveals his own feelings, Blaine begins to reevaluate the nature of his relationship with Kurt and where he wants it to go. Blaine's insecurities about his ability to be a good boyfriend seem to affect his confidence in other areas of his life, as he increasingly begins to behave erratically, from getting very drunk at a party and dating a girl (in Blame it on the Alcohol), to being highly susceptible to suggestion when he takes Sue Sylvester's words to heart about "sexify"-ing the Warblers' performance (in Sexy). Despite this he continues to display concern, care and a desire to spend time with Kurt and have his approval. He seeks Kurt's understanding regarding his confusion about his sexuality and is visibly hurt when he doesn't get it. He also seeks out Kurt's father Burt regarding Kurt's lack of knowledge about sex, despite the fact that he fears he has crossed a line and might possibly alienate Burt or even Kurt. Blaine's feelings become clear in Original Song when he first seeks out Kurt's approval over their Regionals song selections. When Kurt announces Pavarotti's death and sings Blackbird in memoria, Blaine's feelings for Kurt have morphed into romance and later, after manipulating the Warblers into giving Kurt second lead during Regionals, he shares his feelings with Kurt and kisses him. Relationships: Rachel Berry For more see: Rachel-Blaine Relationship Blaine kissed Rachel while drunk at a party in Blame It On The Alcohol during an impromptu game of spin-the-bottle. After the kiss, Rachel announced that she'd "found a new duet partner" which is shortly followed by a duet of Don't You Want Me. Later, at The Lima Bean, Rachel calls and asks Blaine out on a date, which he accepts. He then told Kurt that he enjoyed the kiss and was questioning his sexuality because of it. The date, according to Rachel, involved seeing Love Story at the Revival Theatre and dressing up as the characters. Rachel also admitted that Blaine did not kiss her at all during their date. The relationship ended when Rachel kissed him again, this time at The Lima Bean, without a blood alcohol reading whereby he came to the conclusion that he is "100% gay". Kurt Hummel For more see: Kurt-Blaine Relationship Kurt first admitted to his being in love with Blaine after their duet of Baby, It's Cold Outside to Mr. Schuester in A Very Glee Christmas. Their relationship remained as friends though. In Silly Love Songs, Kurt confesses to Blaine that he thought Blaine was interested in him, bringing up that they "hang out together," sing "flirty duets" and that Blaine knows his coffee order. At this point, Blaine told Kurt that he was "clueless" and had never been anyone's boyfriend. He then told Kurt that he really "cares" about him and doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt then compares their relationship to When Harry Met Sally, claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself. Blaine commented, "Don't they get together in the end?" with no reply from Kurt. Kurt then ordered Blaine's coffee, thus showing that both boys know each other's coffee order. In Original Song, Kurt sang Blackbird as a eulogy for Pavarotti and during the song, Blaine came to the realization that he was in love with Kurt. During a council meeting, Blaine proposed to the council to change one of his numbers to a duet; once the Warblers voted on it, he told them he wanted to sing the duet with Kurt. Later, as Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine told Kurt that he chose a song that was a "little more emotional" for them to sing instead of a Top 40's song. When Kurt asked Blaine why he had chosen him to sing with, Blaine told Kurt that "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.'' He then grabbed Kurt's hand and told him that watching Kurt sing "Blackbird" was that moment for him about Kurt. He then told Kurt, "You move me," and that the duet would "just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine then kissed Kurt for the first time, which Kurt responded to after a moment. After Blaine broke away, he turned away for a moment and smiled, looking bashful, before saying they should practice, which Kurt responded, "I thought we were." They then met each other in another kiss. At the end of the episode, Kurt was disappointed that they had lost at Regionals, to which Blaine responded that they didn't, not really, because they still got each other at the end. Friends: Kurt Hummel Blaine and Kurt first met in' Never Been Kissed. They have since become romantically linked. Wes and David (Warblers) Wes and David were first seen in'' 'Never Been Kissed'' at a table with Kurt and Blaine where they told Kurt about the zero harassment policy at Dalton. They are students from Dalton Academy.'' Rachel Berry It is first shown that Rachel and Blaine have met and spoken with each other as friends in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at The Lima Bean with Kurt and Mercedes where the girls discussed the problems of New Directions and the football team. Mercedes Jones Mercedes first meets Blaine during The Substitute during a lunch or dinner meal at Breadstix with Kurt while she is going through tots withdrawal. Blaine is shown trying to engage her in conversation, asking her opinion about Prop 8 and football, neither of which appeals to her. The next meeting shown between them in during The Sue Sylvester Shuffle at The Lima Bean with Kurt and Rachel where the girls discussed the problems of New Directions and the football team. Character Background Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc ... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love. He had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. So Kurt really admires him and respects him. He plays someone who is one year older than Chris' character, so he's the old pro." In an interview on October 28, 2010, Darren Criss stated: "The character Blaine himself is such a cool guy, and I really hope he ends up being a really positive role model and source of strength for a lot of people, gay or straight—for any teen, really. Blaine's a guy that is real, he's seen some hardship and when we meet him he's a very strong, collected guy and he's really analyzed the things that have happened to him and has defined himself because of those things and a lot of the struggle that other characters go through, he's found a way to empower himself through that. Having a character like that show up where we are in the show and where we are in our society is pretty cool. So to answer your question he's kind of an out-and-proud student at another school, at a private all-boys school called Dalton, and he meets Kurt, befriends him and imparts whatever knowledge that he feels he can benefit Kurt with." Source In another interview with Ryan Murphy, he states "I think that that character is fascinating, because he is incredibly strong and, based on the music we’ve released, that “Teenage Dream” song has gotten hundreds of thousands of hits. People really seem to be taken by that character and they don’t even know him yet. But I also think that he’s tormented because, as he says to Kurt in the storyline, “I ran.” I put my tail between my legs and I left my situation and I regret it. I don’t think he’s some big white knight who walks in and does the “We’re here, we’re queer, get used to it,” thing. He has great self-loathing and wishes he would have handled himself differently, and those things will play out over the course of the season – trying to rectify what he perceives as weakness and wrongdoing on his own part. I didn’t write some sort of heroic, Clark Kent-like character." Source Very little is known of the character's background aside from the fact that he left his previous school due to bullying. He is believed to be a student in good standing at Dalton, and a popular member of the junior class (although his class is not confirmed). His preferred coffee order is a "medium drip" and he tends to add cinnamon for flavor. He loves football and is familiar with the rules and guidelines at the high school and college levels. He is a fan of the Ohio State Buckeyes football team. He also likes musicals and may also enjoy fashion as he is very familiar/may have a subscription to Vogue magazine. He is a fan of Marion Cotillard (a French actress and singer) and Patti LuPone. His relationship with his father may be strained, given that they worked on a classic car together over a previous summer, but Blaine suspected his father's motives were to "make him straight." However this experience did leave him with a general knowledge of cars and car maintenance. Prior to beginning his relationship with Kurt, Blaine had never had a boyfriend. Videos thumb|left|275pxthumb|right|275pxthumb|right|275pxthumb|275px|left thumb|right|275px thumb|left|275px thumb|300px|right thumb|left|275px Photos Blaine5.jpg Hkkhgjg.png Kb in sexy.png Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.png KurtundBlaine3.jpg Puppy love.png Screen shot 2010-11-08 at 18.48.51.png What's the sense in hurting my pride.png 01-6.png 182049 10150101073927044 55482772043 6218209 8317403 n.jpg 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 2n1ruip.jpg 494px-Klaine by duncancourtneytda-d33c3gu.jpg 63763875.jpg 6786.jpg Animal.jpg Article-0-0BFE68DE000005DC-960 468x314.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg Blainekurt.jpg Candless.jpg Gap attack 6 - aftermath.jpg Glee-kurt-blaine 320.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee Wallpaper A01 PV 1280.jpg Glee duet 2.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378667-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378761-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378767-1580-888.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533566-1580-891.jpg Klaine.jpg Klaine and kurt.jpeg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16874072-1580-888.jpg 1322;.png Dalton Academy Warblers.jpg Klaine-2x09-Special-Education-kurt-and-blaine-17378763-1580-888.jpg 5151140308 32f01e63f3 z.jpg 456.jpg Pic1.jpg Puckpromo.png Tumblr ldls13r9Ve1qasbbbo1 400.png Tumblr ldmrifiE3v1qbmaeno1 400.jpg NeverBeenKissed2.jpg 559.jpg Blaine teenage.jpg Dalton Warblers.jpg Jjj.jpg Warblers2.jpg 2-15-sue-kurt-blaine.png 220913 512x288 generated.jpg 36763.jpg Klainefuneral.jpg Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.png Misery.jpg KLAINE 1.jpg 2-12-gap-duck-walk.png Gap attack 1.png Gap attack 2.jpg Gap attack 3.jpg Gap attack 4.jpg Gap attack 5.jpg 63763875.jpg Blainekurt.jpg Klaine-2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-kurt-and-blaine-17533566-1580-891.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16874105-1580-888.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16875296-1280-720.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x06-Never-Been-Kissed-kurt-and-blaine-16875344-1280-720.jpg Kurt-Blaine-2x07-The-Substitute-kurt-and-blaine-17029733-1280-720.jpg Kurt Blaine.jpg Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.png Kurt blaine kiss 4.gif Orig-4853481.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-15 at 8.26.44 PM.png Tumblr lcr95oXN9y1qzvjz9o1 500.jpg 2lano4.jpg (2).gif Warblerblaine.jpg 25j9nk7.jpg (2).gif Tumblr ll0pjlPWHY1qgtfki.gif Tumblr ll0poaMgMy1qgtfki.png Promdance.gif Prom945.gif Kurt897.gif Prom978.gif Prom989.gif Prom89.gif KurtSchließfach.png KlaineProm2.jpg GleeFriday01.png GleeFriday39.png GleeFriday24.png Quotes Gallery See Gallery: Blaine Anderson Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students